crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarab
Scarabs are enemies encountered in some Ancient Egyptian-themed levels in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game. They closely resemble scarabs, which are scarabs that were molded into artifacts in Ancient Egypt. Scarabs are found only in Tomb Wader in Warped. They also appear in Slip-N-Slidin' Sphinx, King Too Uncommon, and Wild Nile Ride in N-Tranced. The scarabs' main form of attacking is crawling back, flying back and forth across Crash's path, acting as obstacles that Crash must avoid. They can be easily defeated by simply jumping on them, body slamming on them, slide dashing them, using the Fruit Bazooka, or spinning them away. They usually appear near water pits. They crawl on the ground when the water level is going down low, but will fly into the air when the water level rises up. While they are in midair, Crash must try to avoid them while jumping. If Crash gets hit by the scarabs then they'll turn him into angel. Scarabs reappear in Crash Twinsanity in the levels Boiler Room Doom and Cortex's section of Classroom Chaos. In Boiler Room Doom they are red, spit acid at Crash and Doctor Neo Cortex, and they can only be defeated with the Twin Slam and by being spun away. Then a purple scarab chases after Doctor Neo Cortex inside the classroom in Classroom Chaos. However, the scarabs can be blasted away with Cortex's ray gun during the chase sequences. In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage the scarab from Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced appears as a trading card. Scarabs reappear in the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game where they reprise the same role they had in the original version of the third game. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (card) *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Scarab Beetle.png|Promotional artwork of a green scarab beetle in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Scarab (Crash Bandicoot 3).png|Promotional artwork of a green scarab beetle in the Japanese version of Warped Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Scarab Beetle.png|Green scarab beetle in Warped Crashbeetle.png|Green scarab beetle in Warped Green Scarab.png|Green scarab beetle in Warped gfs_50233_2_96.jpg|A green scarab beetle crawls around in Tomb Wader Scarab.jpg Scarab.png|The scarab beetle flies up when the water rises up in the air Scarab Crash Bandicoot 2 N Tranced.png|Green scarab beetle in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Scarab flying.png|Green scarab beetle in N-Tranced beetleTCG.png|Green scarab beetle from Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced trading card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Scarab Beetle.png|Green scarab beetle sprite from Crash Purple Scarab (Crash Twinsanity).png|Purple scarab in Classroom Chaos from Crash Twinsanity Green Gem 10-A.png|A scarab beetle and a cockroach in Twinsanity Red Beetle.png|Red scarab in Boiler Room Doom from Twinsanity Beetle NSane.png|A scarab beetle in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Flying beetle Nsane.png it:Scarabeo ru:Жук Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Objects and creatures that chase